emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Breckle
Rachel Breckle was a character in Emmerdale, first appearing in Episode 5975 (19th July 2011). She is the younger sister of Ali Spencer and Aunty to Sean and Amelia. She turned from a loud-mouthed chavette into a pleasant young woman since her arrival. She had a fling with factory boss Jai Sharma and has just given birth to their son, Archie Breckle. Rachel dated Sam Dingle. After being forced to take the rap for the Home Farm fire in late 2013, Charity Sharma gave her money to leave the village which she did in Episode 6769 (16th January 2014). She returned in January 2015 and left again in Episode 7273 (26th August 2015). Rachel will be killed off offscreen in 2019. Ugh. Sacrilege that is. Rachel was played by Gemma Oaten. Biography Backstory Rach el Breckle was born in about 1984 in Yorkshire and grew up on a council estate in Hotten. She had an older sister Ali Spencer nee Breckle who married in 1994. Rachel used to babysit for her niece Amelia Spencer. 2011-2015 Rachel first appeared in July 2011 as the gobby Aunty of Sean and Amelia who was being bullied by Samson Dingle, Sam's son. Rachel confronted Sam Dingle but calmed when it was infact found that Amelia was bullying Samson. Rachel later becomes friends with Sam and is given a job working as a cleaner at The Woolpack in Emmerdale Village. Later on Rachel flirts with co Woolpack colleague Marlon Dingle. However, when Marlon turns Rachel down, she discovers he has feelings for Laurel Thomas. Rachel moves into Brook Cottage with her sister Ali Spencer, Ruby Haswell and Ali's children Sean Spencer and Amelia Spencer by her ex husband Dan Spencer. Ali was now in a lesbian relationship with Ruby. Rachel reveals that she has fallen for Marlon and Ali encourages her to tell him. While talking to him, Rachel tries to kiss Marlon. He pulls away and Rachel returns to Brook Cottage, where she tells Ali that she made a fool of herself. Rachel and Ali argue with Nicola and when Laurel turns up, Rachel makes a remark about her affair with Marlon. Ali then asks Rachel to tell her all about it. Rachel starts working as a cleaner at the Sharma's sweet factory. She is confronted by one of her bosses Jai and he invites her to drink with him. She agrees and they both lean in for a kiss.The pair then end up having sex. The next morning the both awake next to one another. A month or so later after the event Rachel discovers she's pregnant. She tells Jai who is at first shocked, but then warms to the idea. He stops her heading for an abortion and offers to give her a place to stay in Leeds. Rachel believes he is doing it for the sake of their unborn child, but really he just wants her out of the way, so wife Charity doesn't suspect anything untoward. Jai and Rachel later have son Archie, who is born prematurely, he becomes jealous as Sam is spending more time with his son. In January 2013, Rachel is grateful to Sam and slaps Jai when he calls him stupid. She later realises she has feelings for Sam, much to the dismay of Lisa Dingle, Ruby and Ali, however Samson and Amelia are happy and sends a card to Rachel pretending to be Sam, leading Rachel to admitting her feelings. On Christmas Day 2013, Sam Dingle went into Home Farm to nick Christmas presents from the tree in the main lounge and he accidentally knocked some coal on the floor. He quickly threw the coal in the fire and they ran off. That night, an almost bankrupt Declan Macey was suffering a mental breakdown and set fire to the farm. Sam knew he was there on that night and worries he did it. Cahrity throught of the perfect revenge tactic on Rachel by trying to frame her and Sam for the fire. Charity persuades Declan to help her frame them. Before Sam's court date, Charity reveals to Rachel that she and Declan set up Sam, and that Rachel had to lie to the police that she was, in fact, responsible, so that Sam could be released. Unwilling to see Sam go down, Rachel tells the police that she was the arsonist, and after she gets bail, Charity and Declan give her a wad of cash to flee with Archie, thus depriving Jai of his son. Only Rachel's sister Ali is aware that Rachel was set up as part of Charity's revenge. In January 2014, Rachel left one night on a bus, leaving no trace of where she was going. A year later, Rachel returned to give evidence at Charity's trial. She moved back to the village and got back with Sam. She had anger issues and started to hit Sam. They eventually broke up and in August 2015 she and her sister moved to Liverpool for a better life. Memorable info Birthday: 1984 Full Name: Rachel Breckle Family Siblings Ali Spencer (nee Breckle) Grandfathers Fred Breckle Children Archie Breckle (2012) Nephews/Nieces Sean Spencer, Amelia Spencer See also Rachel Breckle - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2011. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Breckle family. Category:Woolpack cleaners. Category:Factory workers. Category:1984 births. Category:Fugitives. Category:2019 deaths